Amaurotic
by 13thBlackPrince
Summary: Eren Jaeger wakes up to nothing but darkness, only to find out that he is blind for no apparent reason. Of course, Levi isn't going to stand back and watch the titan shifter walk to his, or possibly other's death. This story has implied gore and sexual content, so please be warned. The title might change. Riren


**_Thank you for choosing to read this story. It is inspired by a Hetalia USUK doujinshi "Arthur in the Dark" and I couldn't get it out of my head and this story happened. This is slash (mxm) and it will have sexual themes and implied gore in later chapters, so please be warned. _**

**_I would like to thank my beta, _****_PrincessShorty3_****_ for helping me with the editing._**

**_*Amaurotic refers to partial or total loss of sight, especially in the absence of a gross lesion or injury._**

Eren Jaeger opens his eyes, only to meet with still, unending darkness.

He blinks once, twice, thrice, until he concludes that he really is awake and that he really can't see anything at all. The titan shifter sighs softly and shakes his head, silently telling himself that it's still probably late at night. He closes his eyes and once again falls asleep, aware about the fact that it might not be the issue at all.

It doesn't take long before someone fetches him from the basement, the said someone being the Corporal himself.

"How long are you planning on sleeping, you shitty brat?" The older man's voice growls from the basement walls.

Eren instantly wakes at the sound, even going as far as sitting up in attention, causing an inevitable wave of nausea from getting up so fast. "Good morning, Corporal," He stammers while looking around. "I thought it was still late," he whispers.

Levi frowns at his subordinate while undoing the chains on Eren's wrists. "The sun is glaring outside and you dare assume that it's late? Got any more shitty excuses?" He snaps before walking to the door.

"N-None, sir." The boy stutters humbly. He pushes the sheets on his thighs and feels his way out of his bed. Still, everything is dark. He can't even see his superior inside the small, concrete room. Eren shakes his head and pushes himself up, patting his feet beside him in order to look for his slippers.

The other man groaned in annoyance. "What's taking you so long?" He snaps impatiently.

"Sorry sir, I was just looking for my slippers." Eren hurriedly replies.

Levi glances at the boy and finds the slippers right beside the shifter's feet. "Are you fucking kidding me, Eren?" he hisses. "They're right beside you. Get a fucking move on." He opens the door to Eren's room and leaves without the boy.

The brunet remains motionless where he stands. He lifts his hand to his face and starts waving. His eyes blinks once, twice, thrice like he did earlier. He even goes as far as touching his eyelids to feel if they really are moving.

"I really can't see, huh?" He whispers to himself, feeling unusually calm despite his situation. Eren kneels gently and taps the floor in search for his footwear, finding it not a couple of seconds later. "It really is beside my feet." He thoughtfully mutters.

He feels his way to the chair by the corner of his room and takes a set of fresh clothes that luckily, he prepared last night. He struggles to put on his pants and his shirt, making sure that he doesn't wear it the wrong way. The maneuver gear was a bit of a problem since he has to feel up to the belts and try them on to see if he was even wearing it right. Eren soon sighs dejectedly and just wore it carelessly over him. Luckily, they didn't have an expedition planned anytime soon. He slid his jacket on along with his hood and he was ready to go- well, he _seemed_ like so.

He still is missing his vision after all.

"Ow," Eren mutters for the umpteenth time after bumping to a wall that seems to appear out of the blue. Somehow, his memory of the place is failing him. Every time he remembers a corner, he would bump into another foreign wall. It's infuriating to say the least, but still, the teen perseveres. His hands feel up to the concrete as he takes one conscious step after another. He needed to go to Corporal Levi's room to ask about today's itineraries.

He felt a slight dip in the concrete and soon, the familiar feeling of wood met his sensitive fingertips. Eren wonders if this is the older man's room, coming to a conclusion that he will only know if he knocks.

"Corporal Levi?" He taps cautiously at the door.

"Come in," Comes the older man's quipped reply.

The green eyed brunet lets out a sigh of relief and wastes no time in reaching for the doorknob and pushing the door open. A slightly cool wind greets him along with the scent of morning breeze and cleaning soap. He chuckles inwardly, amused at how sharpened his other senses are and how he's noticing these small things right now. He wonders if this is what Mike smells whenever he enters Levi's room.

Eren feels, rather than sees, a sharp glare directed at him. "What are you doing there, slacking off?" Levi's voice snaps at him. "Get over here, you brat."

The titan shifter nodded once before gingerly walking across the room towards where he assumes his boss is. "Er… Good morning, Corporal."

"Good morning my ass," Eren can tell that the other is frowning. "Why the hell did you take so long? And what's your excuse for appearing before me in that shitty attire?"

Shitty attire?

"I'm sorry, sir?" The boy asks for clarification.

Levi groans before turning towards the teen. "I'm talking about your gear. Are you five years old, Jaeger? The way you dress is insufferable."

"Oh," Eren mutters. He reaches down to his body, looking down to 'see' out of habit. "I'm sorry, Corporal. I'll fix it right away."

The strict man glares at the other. "You better. You're an eyesore, Eren."

_Eyesore_, Eren muses internally. The man made a pun and he doesn't even know it. He fumbles at his 3D maneuver gear in attempts to fix it. Five minutes passed and he's still struggling in a futile attempt. Surprisingly though, it took five minutes before Levi snaps in annoyance.

He slaps the brunet's fumbling hands away and takes it to his own hands. "Goddamnit, Eren. Can't you do a single thing right?" he grumbles.

"I'm so-"

"Stop." Levi snaps. "I'm getting irritated with your apologies. If you really feel sorry then you better do your job right, you damn brat."

Eren bites his tongue, immediately stopping another apology. "Yes, sir." He replies instead.

He feels Levi's hand wandering all over his body, fixing his gear here and there. Admittedly, the boy feels embarrassed to be dressed up by Levi of all people. The man gives a single pat to the teen's hip, indicating that he's already done.

The hands move away along with the slight warmth that his Corporal's body exuded. Levi gives Eren a once over and only then did he realize that the green eyed boy has been looking at nowhere in particular. His eyes will stray occasionally at the slightest sound, but they won't flash in any type of recognition whatsoever.

"Eren, look at me." Levi orders.

The boy's eyes dart from one direction to another, almost as if he's guilty of something. "That… might be a bit of a problem, Corporal," he mutters, loud enough only for the two of them to hear. Eren's expression goes from awkward to empty as he reaches to his head and scratches it.

The feeling of dread slowly claws its way inside the older man's stomach as he watch Eren's aimless eyes wander around the room, looking everywhere but him. "Eren, you can't be-"

The boy's eyes fall close.

"I can't see anything, Corporal Levi."

**_Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave your comments, criticisms and flames in the review section. _**


End file.
